Detective Ulrich Stern
by Digitick
Summary: The name's Stern, Ulrich Stern, P.I. and these are some of the freaky little cases I've had to deal with.....
1. Chapter 1

**Heh, I'm still not too sure how the idea for this started, but all I can remember was that I wanted to do a detective story with Ulrich as the P.I.**

**And man, am I glad I did decide to write this.**

**Enjoy and please Review**

**Detective Ulrich Stern: The Case of All Time part 1**

You know, I knew I shouldn't have taken up the job. Had a bad feeling about it from the beginning.  
Maybe I should actually start there. My name's Stern, Ulrich Stern, private eye and a good one too, if I do say so myself.  
The job in question took part early Monday morning. There I was, relaxing behind the desk, catching up on the sports page when she walked in.  
"Hello Mr Stern, my name is Yumi Ishiyima, and I need your help" she said, sitting down in the chair in front of me.  
My heart was beating so fast I was sure I was going to need help as well.  
"And how can I be of help?" I asked, acting cool and collected.  
"I need you to help me find someone. A girl, called Aelita. She was kidnapped by someone called Xana, but we don't know who he is"  
"Hmm, can't say the name rings a bell"  
She looked me in the eyes, my heart skipped a beat, and asked:  
"Will you help me find her?"  
At that point I was ready to promise her anything, but ever the professional I calmed myself and answered: "No problem"  
She smiled, flicked a strand of hair out of her face and thanked me.  
"Here's the last place she was seen" she said, putting some papers on my desk. She stood up and walked to the door. I walked with her and held open the door like the gentleman I was.  
"And one more thing Mr Stern"  
"Call me Ulrich" I said, smiling.  
"Please be carefull" she said before walking out and down the stairs.

I read through the files and noticed somethings seemed a little weird.  
Too weird.  
The last place she had been seen going to was the old abandend factory near the edge of the city. Police went there, but found nothing, not even footprints in the dust.  
And this Xana character. Nothing. It's like he's never existed.  
So, since sitting here isn't helping me one bit, I decide to go check out some of my favourite places, grab a bite to eat and also get some info while I'm at it.  
As I get into my car I can't help but notice a shadow trying to hide in the shadows of the car just behind me.  
I drive to my favourite little bar, go inside and head straight to the tables.  
"Hey Ulrich, same as usual?" Elizabeth asks, standing next to me with a notepad in hand. "Yep. And could you ask Odd to join me?"  
"If I can find him" She says before walking away.  
I leaned back in my chair, and put my hands behind my head, taking no notice of my new shadow trying to move unnoticed in background.  
"Here you go" Elizabeth said, putting my drink down.  
"And here's something on the house" she said, sliding a piece of paper towards me.  
"Thanks babe" I said, gulping down the contents of the glass.  
I leave a big tip for her before heading for the door. Once outside I skip to the side, lean against the wall and stick out my foot.  
"Oof!" my shadow grunted as it fell face flat on the ground.  
"Hi Jimbo, were you looking for me?" I ask innocently.  
Inspector "Jimbo" Jim gave an annoying grunt. I held out my hand and helped him up. "Yeah yeah, very funny" he grumbled, dusting of his trenchcoat.  
"Look Ulrich, I'll be straight with you. Get off this case"  
"You didn't say please" I said.  
"I'm serious. Get out before something bad happens"  
"Threatening now, are we? My, what would the newspapers say about this?" I replied, pulling out a tape recorder from my pocket.  
"No threat. Look Stern, I've lost one guy already to this case, and still haven't found anything. Actually, we did find something, just not anything usefull"  
Jim sighed, and pulled out some papers from inside his coat.  
"I know you're not going to give up, so here. Good luck" he said, heading off down the street towards his car and leaving me more puzzled than before.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first bit.**

**I'll update again asap**

**Till then...**


	2. Chapter 1 pt2

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews**

**I'm glad to see you all enjoyed it **

**And now for a short next chapter, which will conclude next chapter.**

**Till then, enjoy!**

**Detective Ulrich Stern: The Case of All Times part 2**

Just outside of the factory I park my car and pull out the file Jim gave me. Turning on the interior light I quickly scanned through it.  
Spooky stuff. It seems the girl Aelita's footprints literaly dissappeared into thin air. They walked into the factory, clearly visible in the dust, and then just stop. Also, while taking a look around, one of the officers was killed by piece of masonry. Industrial accident, accept the edge of was a clean cut, not a ragged crack.  
I finish off the file and stare out at the silent waiting factory.  
Opening the glove box I pull out my revolver, check the bullets, climb out and walk towards the dark brooding building.

Finding the footprints were easy. In this dust everything stood out.  
I followed the smaller prints between the remaining big prints from the police until I reached the point where they ended. In front of me was a big pile of rubble, to the left and right open space with less debris and some girders lining the walls. And behind me a series of footsteps.  
Three in fact.  
I turn around and find myself face to faces with a trio of people: Two guys and one woman. "Hello Sissi" I say warmly, keeping one hand on th gun in my pocket.  
"Hello Ulrich" she said, practicly spitting out my name.  
"Still angry about that?" I ask, sighing. "Look, you just aren't my type, OK?"  
"Says you" Sissi said angrily. For the last few months she's been trailing me, trying to get my attention to the fact she wants me.  
Now as a hired muscle she's ok, but as a social person? Yeah, right!  
"Don't be like that" I say soothingly, and winked. "I'm sure there's someone out there for you"  
"Well right now, there's two people right here for you. Nick, Herve" she said, nodding towards Ulrich, "Get him!"

Before she even said get him I was off, running towards a corner off to the left. Behind me I could hear the thuds of her goons as they gave chase. Nick was the first to reach the corner, and he ran around it at full speed, right into the the metal pole coming from the other way.  
With a grunt he dropped to the ground, flipping through the air before landing. Herve was close behind him, so close that he tripped over Nick's passed out form. A smack to the head, and that left Sissi.  
Cautiously she looked around the corner. Spotting her two knocked out guys she pulled out her gun and slowly shuffled out, gun in front of her.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are" she muttered, glancing left and right.  
"Ok" I said from behind her.  
What a screamer! Luckily she still held the gun out away from her, giving me the chance to knock it out of her hands before grabbing them and and pulling them behind her back.  
"Ow!" She grunted as I forced her to the ground, one knee planted in her back.  
"Now then, let's have a little chat" I said, putting some extra push in my knee.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the third ring.  
"Hey, that you Ms Ishiyima?" I ask.  
"Ulrich? I mean, Detective Stern, is something wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing's wrong" I said, smiling to myself at her slip.  
"I think I might have found something out. However, I need your help on it"  
"Of course. What do you need me to do?"  
"I need you to get undressed right now-"  
"What?!"  
"And put on your best dress. We're going to a party"

**Concludes Next Chapter!**


End file.
